dead_world_book_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead World (Book Series) Wiki
"When there's no room left in hell... the dead will walk the Earth." ''—The well known Zombie film quote. Dead World (Book Series) '''Dead World' is a book series written by Ryan Lee and divided into 3 parts each. It focuses upon one group of survivors struggling to survive the Zombie Apocalypse that has taken over the whole planet. The series has been set to follow Ryan's life through an unknown number of books. As it is in all zombie media, just how exactly the outbreak started is unknown. Issues Ryan has divided the book series into several volumes: *'Volume 1': Days Gone Bye *'Volume 2': What Lies Ahead *'Volume 3': Safety Behind Bars *'Volume 4': A Better Defense *'Volume 5': This Sorrowful Life *'Volume 6': The Calm Before *'Volume 7': What Happened Next *'Volume 8': What We've Become *'Volume 9': Fear the Hunters *'Volume 10': Nowhere to Go *'Volume 11': Long Road Ahead *'Volume 12': Around Every Corner *'Volume 13': Broken Down *'Volume 14': New Journies Plot Synopsis Days Gone Bye This volume begins the story of Ryan Lee, a high school student from Surrey, who is wounded in a car accident and emerges from a coma to find the world plagued by the undead. Upon returning home, he finds his house ransacked and his girlfriend gone. Ryan travels to a military evacuation zone in Atlanta to find his family and joins a small group of survivors along the way, all the while trying to adapt to life in this new world. What Lies Ahead This volume picks up after the events of Volume 1: Days Gone Bye. After the death of Caleb, Ryan, Ashleigh and the rest of the survivors leave Atlanta and travel across many miles of hostile territory seeking a safer home. The group picks up new members and loses old ones as they attempt to survive the brutal winter. The group eventually finds shelter at a small farm, though it is discovered that Russell Hampton, the owner of the farm, and his family are keeping a dark secret. Safety Behind Bars After being forced to leave the farm, Ryan's group stumbles upon what seems to be a permanent sanctuary, an abandoned prison. Soon after clearing one cell block and settling in, the survivors learn that they are not the only residents of this prison and realize for the first time that the greatest threat to their survival in this new world may not be the dead, but the living. The Heart's Desire The group manages to quell Dexter's rebellion and further secure the Prison. At the same time, a katana-wielding woman named Sonja arrives at the Prison seeking refuge. Her arrival leads to a major schism within the group, and Ryan's role as leader is questioned as the others start to fear for his sanity. The volume ends with one simple proclamation that will forever change the survivors of Dead World. A Better Defense After the dramatic events of the last volume, Ryan, Leo Howard and Sonja leave the Prison after spotting their first sign of other survivors. Their search brings them to a small town called Hoodsbury where a large, well-armed and well-organized group of survivors have taken refuge, led by a man named Phillip Jackson (also known as The Governor). Ryan and his comrades quickly learn, at terrible cost to themselves, that they have fallen into the hands of the most dangerous group of people they could have imagined. This Sorrowful Life In this volume Ryan, Leo, and Sonja manage to escape from Hoodsbury with the help of some others wishing to be free from The Governor's insane rule. They manage to safely arrive back at the Prison, but they are completely unprepared for what they have found. The Calm Before The group attempts to settle down again after their nightmarish experiences at Hoodsbury. Relationships among the survivors at the Prison continue to grow as Ashleigh tries to maintain her relationship with Ryan. All the while, the group tries to prepare themselves for the sure revenge of The Governor and his town of psychotic survivors. Made to Suffer The Governor has finally found the Prison and attacks with amazing force. The group is torn over what action to take. While many choose to stay, others leave to fend for themselves. As the body counts rises and more and more damage is done to both sides, things will literally never be the same again for Ryan and his fellow survivors. What Happened Next After the Prison is destroyed and the group is scattered, Ryan and Lizzie attempt to find shelter in a nearby town and reunite with surviving members of the group. Ryan's physical and mental state begin to unravel, while Lizzie starts to grow more independent and apathetic. They eventually manage to reunite with the other survivors, however, before they can recover fully, three new survivors arrive and present an unbelievable opportunity for the group if they join them. What We've Become This volume takes place as the group is on the road making their way toward Washington, D.C. with a scientist, Zach Porter, who can apparently end the outbreak. Ryan is immediately at odds with Mark over their methods on how to lead. With Lizzie in tow, the three travel to Ryan's hometown for any supplies left at the police station and come across an old friend in the process. Along the way, Ryan finally sees just how far he is willing to go to protect the family he has left. Fear the Hunters While Ryan Lee and his group continue on their way to Washington, D.C., they start to suspect they are being stalked by someone in the woods. Suddenly, Taylor is kidnapped in the night and Ryan, Mark, Sonja and Olivia Holt set out to find this new threat and stop them. But, these survivors may finally see their humanity torn to the last shreds with the actions they take to protect their own. Nowhere to Go At Jacob Stokes' church, Ryan and the group recover from the events that happened in Volume 9. The survivors attempt to determine what to do now that their Washington D.C. trip is over, but none of them can decide. Eventually, Ryan decides for the group to leave the church. However, none of them are prepared for what happens next. Long Road Ahead After narrowly evading a new breed of undead, Ryan and his survivors return to the church until they can formulate another plan. Eventually, the church is overrun by zombies, driving the survivors out. At first, things are not looking so well, but they soon find an operational train, which they successfully power up. A new survivor joins them, and things finally seem to look up for these survivors. Ryan decides to try out Angelica's idea of getting a boat and living out at sea. With this in mind, the group begins a journey toward Savannah. Around Every Corner Volume 12 begins as Ryan's group arrives in Savannah, but they soon find themselves in trouble when more zombies emerge from hiding. The group takes refuge in an abandoned house, and Ryan goes to check out the harbor with Angelica. Things go downhill quickly following a run-in with a stranger, and Ryan is separated from his friends. He finds a group in the sewers and convinces their doctor to return to his camp. Low on supplies, Ryan and the group decide to steal supplies from Crawford. However, things do not go according to plan, and the small group chosen is trapped in the district's high school. Broken Down Following after the events of Volume 12: Around Every Corner, the group returns to find their boat from the shed missing, and Lizzie nowhere to be found. Intent on one thing, Ryan enlists four of his group to help him find Lizzie. Things quickly go downhill, and Ryan is forced to reach the Savannah Hotel alone, where he comes face-to-face with a man who claims to have taken Lizzie. Cast To Be Added Trivia *''Dead World'' is most likely based off The Walking Dead comic series.